In fluorescent lamps prevalent as indoor light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) that have become more common recently, and the like, so-called flickering in which illumination light periodically blinks due to influences of commercial power frequencies occurs. Technologies related to imaging devices for preventing deterioration in image quality such as color unevenness due to such flickering have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below).